Meaning Behind the Word
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: For years, Gibbs has had a team but no family. But when he meets certain pack from Beacon Hills, he realizes that maybe even though he calls them his team, it's really just a word. It's the meaning behind the word that matters to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love Teen Wolf and NCIS and just had to write this. However, my Teen Wolf OC, Ami, is featured! You can find her in Blue Moon if you're interested. Let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf or NCIS. I've also made it so that none of Teen Wolf characters died or left.

Meaning Behind the Word

Gibbs was very used to Abby taking people under her wing. So he really wasn't surprised when she started going out to lunch with a new, young intern. It didn't take long for McGee to join them, and Dinozzo followed soon after in the tradition. Abby brought Bishop along with them, and Gibbs found himself alone in the bullpen almost every day after that.

The intern, a Stiles Stilinski, was the son of a Sheriff, and even Gibbs had to give the kid credit. He was going to be an incredible detective someday, regardless of the hyperactivity.

So when Stiles came bouncing into the bullpen with Abby one day, the whole team looked up with a grin. "What's up, Stiles?" Bishop asked, rising from her chair to greet them.

"The pack is in town, and I want you all to meet them," the college student grinned around at the team, who all looked at Gibbs immediately. The team leader nodded, looking back to his file as his agents gathered their coats. "You too, Agent Alpha," Stiles told him, using the nickname he'd given Gibbs. The retired Marine looked up, piercing gray eyes searching Stiles' excited face before he got to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as they gathered in the elevator.

"Montrose Park. They wanted to have a picnic," Stiles grinned at her, and Abby laughed. The group split up in the parking lot. Abby and Stiles climbed into a blue Jeep that had seen better days while the team piled into a sedan.

"What should we bring?" Gibbs called over to Stiles.

"As many kinds of potato salad as you can find. My pack eats _a lot_," the kid replied, grinning out the window as he slammed the door of the Jeep.

Stiles was waiting for them at the end of the trail when they got there. A small girl with chocolate brown hair in a severe wedge waited with him, chatted easily with Abby. She introduced herself as Ami and took a case of water from the back of the Jeep. Dinozzo was quick to swap loads with her, though she hardly seemed to notice the weight.

They found a group that was nothing like Gibbs expected. Ami set down the bags she was carrying and set about interrupting a volleyball game that the two girls were winning. "Scott?" she called. Immediately a Hispanic boy in a red Henley jogged off the court, reflexively catching a water bottle that Ami tossed to him. He pressed a kiss to her temple, then turned to the agents.

"You must be Agent Gibbs," he said, holding out his hand to shake. Gibbs was surprised by the strength in the young man, though a searching assessment revealed loss, struggles, and survival in his eyes. This young man was the leader. "I'm Scott McCall." Behind Scott, Ami and Stiles watched intently, Ami with a knowing look on her face, and Gibbs suddenly wondered if the nickname Alpha was originally Scott's.

The young "Alpha" moved down the line, shaking hands with all five adults before he took the bags from Bishop and told them to make themselves comfortable. "Derek's bringing the grills," he added, seeing the look Tony gave the cooler he opened to find full of burgers and hot dogs.

Only a few minutes later most of the kids looked up towards the trail again. Stiles seemed to take cues from the others, so he was unsurprised when three more people joined them. "Dad!" Stiles cried, springing off his seat beside Abby as a man in a Sheriff's jacket carried a grill into the clearing. Ami and Scot exchanged grins with each other, then moved to hug a woman that was clearly Scott's mother.

Stiles introduced his father to Abby first, then Gibbs. Scott called the other two girls off the volleyball court, introducing them quickly. There was a Japanese girl named Kira, Scott's girlfriend, and a brunette named Malia who attached herself to Stiles. Derek turned out to be the deputy that followed the Sheriff into the picnic area with a second grill and a smile just for Ami.

"Let's get the grills going. They'll all be hungry when they get here," Ami said, opening the bag of charcoal. Gibbs was caught off guard by a memory of Shannon doing the same thing, and suddenly wanted to grill for this close knit family that was so welcoming of his own ragtag one. Ami looked up, meeting his eyes squarely, and held out the matches. "Derek's a terrible cook," she told him with a smile.

He didn't know how she'd known, but he took them all the same, joining the Sheriff with a nod. Kira and Malia brought Abby and Bishop onto their team for volleyball, and Dinozzo and McGee couldn't resist the challenge. Scott and Stiles made room on their side of the net with wide grins. Derek sat on one of the benches with Ami as Melissa charmed Gibbs into an easy conversation.

For a while, it seemed like just two families. But Gibbs would soon realize that Stiles called it a pack for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next to arrive were a tall, curly haired boy and a graceful girl with brown hair. "Isaac, Allison," Ami greeted, rising from her seat beside Derek. "These are Agent Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Tim, and Ellie," she introduced. Isaac set down a cooler that turned out to be holding various kinds of salads and kissed Ami on the cheek. Allison kissed the other cheek before the couple hugged the parents and shed their shoes to join the game. Gibbs watched his team interact with the younger group, still wondering why they needed so much food. He had no idea that more food would just keep coming.

He did notice that the kids never seemed surprised when more people emerged from the woods. It was like they could hear them approaching, and knew exactly who it was. Ami was always the one to make introductions, and the others were content to let her. A blonde boy and a wiry brunette girl came next, the boy carrying a cooler full of pasta salads. Ami introduced them as Jackson and Derek's sister Cora. They copied Isaac and Allison in kissing Ami on either cheek before joining the rest of the group.

Tony and McGee noticed that every time a boy joined their team, they sought Scott out first. Bishop noted that the girls were the same way, and that none of the girls on the court seemed to be the equivalent of a female leader. If anything, that role appeared to be filled by Ami.

A tall blonde boy and his strawberry blonde girlfriend were followed by an identical blonde and a tall Hawaiian boy. The boys carried another large cooler that they would later reveal to contain watermelon and brownies. According to Ami, they were Aiden, his twin Ethan, Aiden's girlfriend Lydia and Ethan's boyfriend Danny. The four Special Agents noted that the four newcomers repeated the kiss Ami and greet Scott sequence before they did anything else.

Minutes after them came a tall, broad black boy and a girl with golden blonde curls. Both carried plastic shopping bags full of chip bags. Once they'd kissed her, Ami introduced them as Boyd and Erica. Stiles greeted Erica as "Catwoman," only to receive a flirty wink and a "Batman" in response.

The last couple to arrive were slightly younger than the others. Gibbs pegged them to be college sophomores while the majority of the group were seniors. Both were blonde, though the boy's hair was more sand colored than the girl's. Liam, as Ami called him, received a very brotherly hair ruffling from Scott and Stiles, and Lydia was quick to hug the girl after she'd been introduced as Violet. Liam set a huge box of plastic utensils on the table beside Violet's package of napkins, and then they ran to join the game. "Derek, come play!" Isaac called, throwing the ball to the dark haired deputy. He caught it easily and glanced down at Ami. Sensing a challenge in the look, she grinned and leaped upwards.

Gibbs watched in amusement as she stole the ball, shedding her shoes and jacket as she darted towards the net. "Get her!" Ethan cried, and wide grins spread across everyone's faces. The NCIS agents watched in amazement as Aiden dove for her, only to be tackled by Isaac. Erica was rolled away by Cora as Boyd went for Ami. Jackson slammed into the bigger boy as Danny tackled Stiles. Malia was jumped on by Kira while Lydia tripped Violet. Scott sprang at Liam as Derek knocked Ethan into the sand. It was Allison who caught Ami, stealing the ball away only to be tackled by the smallest of the kids.

Melissa and John were shaking their heads and laughing, as though this were totally normal. Then Gibbs realized it probably was. He wasn't really surprised when Abby jumped on Ellie and Tony tackled Tim. He might as well let them have their fun while they had a break between cases.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malia went still first. Scott's head whipped up second, and Gibbs was startled after that. Isaac, Derek, Liam, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Cora, Ethan, and Aiden all went still, looking towards the trail at the same time. The four agents on the court could have sworn they heard growls rumbling around them. Clearly picking up cues from the others, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Danny, and Violet turned to look.

Ami rolled to her feet, dropping the ball in the sand only for Scott to grab her wrist. She looked up at him, then lowered her head in what could only be described as submission. Derek drew her back protectively, though the tension was clearly not aimed at Scott. They all got to their feet as Scott strode towards the trail. The Sheriff followed him, glancing back at Melissa as he did. Abby left the court to stand beside Gibbs while the three junior agents grouped together.

"You need to leave," Gibbs heard Scott's voice ring with authority and wondered who stood on the trail that bothered them all so much.

"Is that how you greet family, Scott?" a man's voice asked, and behind Gibbs, there was a clear growl. Ami stalked forward, fury vibrating in the air around her, Derek at her side. She reached the edge of the picnic tables when two men stepped into the clearing. One was very tall and dark haired, the other not as tall and blonde.

"He said you need to leave," John repeated, the same tone of authority in his voice.

"Why should I do that, Stilinski? He's my son, and that's my wife," the tall one replied.

"You should because you're clearly not welcome here, Peter," Ami snarled, leaving Derek's side to plant herself in front of the blonde man.

"That's not very nice, daughter of mine. Where's your sister?" he asked. He scanned the gathered kids until his eyes landed on Malia, and his smirk widened. "And both your cousins. Having fun without daddy dearest?" he taunted.

"You're no father of mine," Malia hissed, and Gibbs could have sworn her eyes glowed vibrant blue. Stiles stepped in front of her, calming her immediately, but it was the taller man that was agitating the rest of the group.

"Dad, you need to leave, now," Scott warned. It sounded like he was warning the man that his pack was not pleased.

"Rafe, just go," Melissa sighed, moving forward to her son's side.

"I'm his father, Melissa, I deserve some time with him," Mr. McCall replied.

"Well, you picked a hell of a time to decide that," Abby piped up from beside Gibbs.

"And who are you?" Peter sneered.

"Stiles' mentor," she replied, planting her hands on her hips.

"You both need to leave," Sheriff Stilinski ordered, gesturing at the others to go back to the picnic.

"Your Sheriff's voice isn't going to work on me, Stilinski. I'm a federal agent," Mr. McCall told him.

"So are we," Dinozzo and McGee chorused.

"FBI," Agent McCall snapped.

"NCIS," the five team mates replied from various places. "Sounds like you're outnumbered," Bishop told him.

"He's my son," the man reminded Melissa.

"Funny how the matters now, after seven years," Scott snapped. Gibbs could see the young man's temper rising, and clearly so could Ami. She cast one last glare at Peter and moved to Scott's side, taking his hand as she murmured to him.

"I'm not leaving," McCall told John, and furious snarls erupted behind Gibbs. He turned to see Isaac and Liam not looking quite like Isaac and Liam. Neon yellow eyes were pinned on Agent McCall as fangs and claws appeared.

"What the hell?" Tony gasped, drawing his gun as his teammates reacted similarly. McCall's gun was drawn as well, only to be trained on Derek as he shoved Ami behind him.

At the appearance of the three guns, Aiden, Ethan, and Jackson whirled on them. All three sported electric blue eyes, fangs, and claws. Boyd and Erica, the same except for the yellow eyes, stood at their shoulders. Cora, yellow eyed, and Malia, blue eyed, stepped forward, pushing Lydia and Violet behind them. Danny and Stiles drew both girls back as Kira drew Sais from her tall boots, her eyes turning neon orange. Allison was suddenly armed with long daggers, though she didn't have glowing eyes.

Peter roared at Derek, blue eyes and a gun against blue eyes until John trained his gun on Peter. Melissa gasped, stepping back as Abby grabbed Gibbs' arm.

"ENOUGH!" Scott and Ami's voices were laced with power, and Gibbs turned to them. Scott's red eyes were furious, as were Ami's violet ones, but they stood back to back. The kids in front of Scott submitted easily, the ones with glowing eyes blinking and stepping back, fading to normal. Allison and Kira lowered their weapons, bowing their heads. Ami had the same effect on the four men in front of her.

"Dinozzo, McGee, Bishop," Gibbs snapped, and the guns were holstered without protest. Then he turned to Scott and Ami and demanded, "Explain."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Werewolves," Tim repeated, blinking in surprise. He was standing beside Abby and Bishop, Dinozzo on the girls' other side. Gibbs stood in front of all of them.

"Werewolves, a hunter, a kitsune, a banshee, a werecoyote, a druid, and humans," Ami corrected.

"Okay, who are the werewolves?" Dinozzo asked. In response, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Cora, Aiden, Ethan, and Liam shifted.

"Why do some of them have blue eyes and some have yellow?" Bishop asked.

"Yellow is the mark of an innocent. Blue means they took an innocent life. Derek killed a girl to save her from the pain of a rejected bite, Ethan and Aiden killed their Alpha to become Alphas, and Jackson was used as a tool of revenge," Scott replied.

"That goes for werecoyotes too," Stiles added from his right.

"Who's the coyote?" Abby asked.

Malia raised her hand, her eyes turned blue as she stared at Abby. "I killed my little sister on my first full moon," she replied.

"What's a kitsune?" Dinozzo asked. He seemed to be taking all of this well, though they were all a little shell shocked to be told none of their weapons would have worked on the wolves.

"A Japanese fox spirit," Kira replied. Before anyone could ask who the Kitsune was, she let her eyes turn orange.

"You must be the hunter," Bishop rationalized, turning to Allison.

"I am. I come from a really long line of French hunters," the girl replied, twirling the ring dagger around one finger. "My last name is French for silver."

Lydia stepped forward next, lips pursed. "I'm the banshee. Basically, I'm a wailing woman who uses sound to track death," she explained.

"How'd you become that?" Dinozzo asked.

"I was born with it, but Peter bit me to unlock my power," she replied, glancing over her shoulder where Peter was arguing quietly with John and Ami.

"So, Stiles, Ami, Danny, Violet, and Allison are human," McGee nodded.

"No," Derek told him, also glancing over at his sister. "Ami is half druid, half wolf. Peter's her father."

"He's not a very good father if she reacted like that," Abby mused.

"My parents raised Ami as our foster child until they died in the fire that Allison's aunt set," the eldest wolf explained.

"My mom adopted her after that," Scott added.

"So who did you kill?" Gibbs threw in, staring expectantly at Scott.

"What?" the red eyed wolf was caught off guard, and the betas growled.

"He didn't kill anyone to become an Alpha. Scott's a True Alpha. He rose to Alpha purely on his willpower and character," Melissa cut in. They turned to see Agent McCall walking up the trail, Peter with him. John approached and set his hand on Melissa's shoulder, but Ami stayed away.

Gibbs turned his attention to her, assessing her. She was treated like the Alpha female of the pack, and was clearly cared for deeply by her brothers if their protective stances were anything to go by. There was a motherly, supportive way about her that made him suspect she was the one who looked after all of them when it came to meals and clothes and school. Though he wouldn't be surprised if she shared the role with Melissa. Then Ami turned around, revealing glowing purple eyes. "They're gone," she told Scott, and the whole group relaxed.

"Let's eat," Liam declared, and the others grinned at the youngest boy.

"Hold on, pup," Ami stepped up to Scott's side so she was looking right into Gibbs' face. "You weren't surprised by any of this. And you knew that red eyes meant Scott was the Alpha. How did you know that?" she said.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Abby. The forensic scientist nodded, and Gibbs met Ami's eyes. Then the piercing blue look turned into the red eyes of an Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I knew it!" Stiles crowed. Scott shook his head at his best friend, but he really wasn't surprised.

"You're a werewolf?" McGee realized, turning to his boss in shock.

"An Alpha werewolf?" Bishop gasped, stepping back to look up at him.

Abby and Tony shared a look as Gibbs's red eyes faded away. McGee stared at them, then it clicked. "You two knew?" he accused.

"Jackson told us," Tony shrugged.

"Gibbs' dad," Abby clarified quickly. "And well, we knew about werewolves before that," she admitted. McGee took another step back as her eyes turned yellow. "Remember when I went to LA for a case and was kidnapped by the Phantom? He was an Alpha, and he turned me," she explained.

"How do you know then?" Bishop asked Tony, expecting the answer she was about to get.

His eyed turned a vibrant blue and he sighed. "My father is a pretty poor excuse of an Alpha, so I was an Omega for a long time. Then I joined NCIS," he replied.

"When did you become an Alpha?" Scott asked Gibbs softly.

"When my father died of a stroke. He was not in the healthiest conditions when he served in the war," the older Alpha replied.

"How much of this world have you kept from me?" McGee asked, though he didn't seem mad at all. He, like Bishop, was simply curious.

"The Reynosa Cartel were hunters. Gibbs and I carry a magazine of Wolfs' bane bullets. Ziva comes from a family of hunters," Dinozzo rattled off.

"Who else that we know is a wolf?" the younger agent asked.

"Hetty is an Alpha. She bit Callen. Kenzi is a born wolf," Gibbs replied, and McGee nodded.

There was silence for a minute before Liam asked, "Can we eat now?"

Everyone laughed and Scott slung his arm around Liam's neck, ruffling the younger boy's hair. They trooped over to the tables, opening coolers and grabbing plates. Then Gibbs understood why they needed so much food. With that many wolves, it was just a part of life.

Looking around at everyone around him, he was glad to see the two packs merging. Abby was talking animatedly with Melissa, Erica, Malia, and Allison as they collected their own food. Tony was talking college sports with Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Kira, Cora, Liam, and Aiden while they settled at one of the tables. McGee had Danny and Boyd's full attention has they talked about computers over the drink coolers before settling at Abby's table. Lydia, Stiles, Bishop, and Violet sat at a third table, discussing who knew what. Ethan joined them, a plate heaped high with food. John stood over the grills, talking with Derek even though the wolf was only allowed to take the burgers on the platter that the Sheriff handed him.

Gibbs looked down to see Ami standing at his side, offering a plate full of food. "Alphas eat first," she murmured, and that's when he noticed that none of the others were eating. Even Scott looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and took a bite of salad. Scott grinned, then dove into his burger. His pack followed suit, and for a minute, it was devoid of voices.

Gibbs and Ami watched, fond smiles on their faces, as their packs enjoyed a warm June day in the sun. Though Gibbs wished Shannon and Kelly could have been there to join them, he knew that the team before him would always be family. And maybe, thanks to Abby's golden heart, his family would expand to include all of these wonderful kids and the two parents. Watching Stiles and Bishop, and Tony and Scott, he wondered if it hadn't already.


End file.
